Faery
When a Marionette has existed for quite some time, they occasionally gain a bit more sentience than their race is used to, and when that is the case they often times with to find a way to leave their wooden bodies behind and become a living and breathing creature. So through the study of arcane arts, they sacrifice their old bodies and take a new one forged of pure magical radiance. Faeries are demons that even appear in the Human world. In the Netherworld their magic powers get dispersed, so they wear a special cape to prevent it. When they get angry, they swallow their enemy with its huge mouth. Unlike other demons, fairies have strong bonds within their species. REQUIREMENTS Marionette level 10 Feats: Special Built Body, Hyper Intelligence Special: Must be interested in arcane arts and must also spend a lot of time with a close knit group of friends. Must also participate in a ritual of new life spending 1 week and 4,000 hl worth of materials to become a living creature and craft your cloak. Hit die: d6 Skills: The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Slight of hand (Dex), Escape artist (Dex), Pilot (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Martial knowledge (Magical Monster weapon) (Int), Knowledge (All taken seperately) (Int), Stealth (Dex), Climb (Str), Athletics (Dex), Perception (Wis), Use Magic Device (Cha) Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Table: Faery Race: When becoming a Faery, you nearly become a new race all together. As such, you gain the bonuses listed below. Type: Changes to Fey (Gain a constitution score of 10 and lose the construct bonus HP) +2 Dexterity +2 Constitution. -4 Strength, -4 Wisdom +2 to any two knowledge skills Techniques readied At 1st level and every other level afterward, the Faery gains techniques as if he had leveled up in his previous class. However he only gains the number of techniques readied, he must choose techniques from the new Faery technique list located below. Faeries can take Monster techniques Marked with a (**), whenever they level up instead of having to wait to gain a monster technique. The Faery uses whatever bonus the creature before it used to determine it's saving throws, however if it's Constitution score is higher than the normal relevant score, it uses it instead. Ability Boost The Faery gains bonuses to it's Dexterity and Constitution at levels 2, 6, and 10. The Faery does not gain new ability bonuses from it's previous class. Faery Arcana (Su) Faeries become in tune with arcane arts as their very bodies are made from magical energies. The Faery starts with 12 Faery Arcana points and gains 2 more at every level. The Faery can use these arcana points to perform techniques by spending a number of points equal to the technique's level. Faery Arcana can also be used to add Meta magic abilities to techniques you use by sacrificing a number of arcana points equal to the number of spell levels the feat increases a spell by. Hobbit (Su) At 1st level, you have become a living and breathing creature. You take the form of a dark shadowy creature, and you construct your Faerie cloak to allow your powers to be contained within your body. This cloak is the item that aids your body in being maintained and allows you access to new abilities. So long as the cloak is worn, you gain Fire Resistance 5 and lose your weakness to fire. You gain Spell Resistance equal to your overall character level +12 and a +1 Luck bonus to your saving throws. Finally as a standard action, you can unleash a scorching bolt of divine fire from your outstretched hand. You can target any single foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack with this bolt of fire. If you hit the foe, the fire bolt deals 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every character level you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Constitution modifier. If the Cloak is stolen from you or destroyed in some way, you can replace it by finding another Faery and having them cast an atonement spell on you. You must then spend 1,000 hl and sacrifice a royal outfit, some alchemists fire, and one technique slot for the day. Puck (Su) At 3rd level your body has matured into what is known by the Faeries to be a "Puck". Your fire resistance increases by 5 and you gain the Uncanny dodge ability. You also gain several spell like abilities usable once per day. These spell like abilities are Scorching ray, Fireball, and Flare Burst. In addition, You can move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at your normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion, however, still affect you. Brownie (Su) At 4th level, the Faery is accepted amongst the other simulacrum like creatures of it's kind and becomes a "Brownie". The Faery's fire resistance increases by 5. You now add your constitution modifier to your armor class as a luck bonus. Your luck bonus to saving throws increases to +2 and you can turn invisible for a number of rounds per day equal to your character level. This ability functions as greater invisibility. These rounds need not be consecutive. Finally, due to your shadowy form, you can create a massive shadowy maw as an attack. A number of times per day equal to 3+your constitution modifier as a move action, your next attack deals damage as if you were 2 size categories larger. Koropokkoru (Su) At 7th level the Faery has become loved amongst his people and now knows what it's like to truly be alive. It is now known as a Koropokkoru. The Faery gains immunity to fire and Improved Uncanny Dodge. In addition, the Faery never wants to give up it's newfound life and creates backup bodies in case it would ever be struck down in battle. The Faery can prepare a clone of himself that awakens if he is slain. As a full-round action, he may shift his consciousness from his current body to any one of his available doppelganger simulacra, which must be on the same plane as the Faery. If killed in a simulacrum, he transfers to his own body automatically; if killed in his own body, he is dead. Unused simulacra (including his abandoned original body) appear to be lifeless corpses, though they do not decay. Creating a duplicate costs 1,000 gp in alchemical materials and requires 1 week to grow. The created simulacrum is a creature, not a supernatural effect. Lilliput (Su) At 8th level, you achieve the rank of Lilliput, and become a highly regarded leader of Faeries. You gain the ability to cast Delayed blast fireball, hellfire ray, and flame strike once per day as spell like abilities, and you gain Damage reduction 5/ cold iron. You gain a +4 bonus on all saving throws against spells and supernatural abilities. Whenever you deal sneak attack damage, you can choose to deal half of that damage instead and the attack becomes a touch attack. Finally, a number of times per day equal to 3+ your constitution modifier, you can mimic the effects of a greater teleport spell, but only while in contact with a tree or shrub of medium size or larger. Your destination can also only be a tree or shrub of medium size or larger. Phooka (Su) At 10th level you become a master of your body and have found deep insight into the very existence of life in general. You gain Damage reduction 10/ Cold iron and your luck bonus to saving throws increases to +3. Spells that don't overcome your spell resistance can have one of two effects. You can turn them back on your foe, or you can choose to heal a number of hitpoints equal to 2x the spells level. Once per day for every 5 levels you possess, you can force creatures to change their fate and alter their lives. As a free action, any creature within 60 feet of you can reroll any d20 check. Finally, whenever you are slain in battle, the following round you rise from the dead for a single round. You have all of the same statistics, however you are considered incorporeal and all of the attacks you make are touch attacks. After this round is over you are sent away to any simulacrum bodies you may possess or sent to the afterlife. Faery Techniques 1st—'''Fire, Spark, burning hands, dancing lantern '''2nd— Dispel Magic, Greater Magic Weapon , produce flame, burning gaze, elemental speech, elemental touch, fire breath, flaming sphere, pyrotechnics, resist energy, scorching ray 3rd—'Mega Fire, campfire wall, draconic reservoir, elemental aura, fireball, flame arrow, protection from energy '''4th—'wall of fire, detonate, dragon's breath, elemental body I, fire shield, fire trap, firefall, wall of fire, **petite Flare '5th—'Greater Dispel Magic, Giga Fire, elemental body III, fire snake, geyser, planar adaptation, planar binding, lesser, '''6th— True Seeing, Greater Heroism, fire seeds, contagious flame, elemental body III, planar binding, sirocco, **Demon's Breath 7th— Resounding Blow , Omega Fire, delayed blast fireball, elemental body IV, firebrand, planar adaptation, mass, '8th—'incendiary cloud, incendiary cloud, planar binding, greater, wall of lava, **Camaraderie '9th—'Peta Fire, fiery body, gate, Mage's Disjunction, meteor swarm, **Chomper Combo